Three Girl Copies
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: X, Zero and Axl have copies! Join Megaman X, X, Axl, Axis, and Zeros (male and female) asthey journey to help find the cause of all the maverick attacks. When X's copy ends up at Hunter base, only she can save the world. But, she must push aside that one fact. She is only a copy. Nothing more than a fake. Imitation. Phony. Nothing more that a mere copy. Or is she?
1. Separated! Meeting the other half!

Two females sped along in their trailer. They were both sick of the road. Their was nothing to do. A sigh escaped the brunette.

The brunette was obviously a reploid, along with her companion. She wore an azure blue mini-vest (ends at the chest, but is opened) with a white T-shirt under and azure sleeves with white cuffs (wrist and neck), and azure blue shorts that stopped at her thighs and were rolled up. Her short, boy-length brunette hair hung lazily at her head's side. She wore white knee-high socks, that stopped before right before her knee. She wore blue converse sneakers, with white laces. Her evergreen eyes batted of boredom. Her hair seemed to be covering something.

Her companion next to her, wore the same clothes, only scarlet (crimson). She had long, ankle-length blonde hair. Her converses were red, with white laces. Her vest went longer, down to the beginning of her thighs, and was connected by a single gold button. The blonde's icy blue eyes stared at her saber, a gleam in her eyes signalling she wanted to slice something in half.

They've been in the trailer since early morning, moving to their next shooting, and haven't had very good sleep. It was already early afternoon. "Are we there, yet?" the younger one, the brunette, asked. Unlike the older one, she was about thirteen. Her companion was fourteen, closing in on fifteen.

"No," the blonde replied.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"How about-"

"For Pete's sake! No! We will not be there, until early morning! Got it?" the blonde exclaimed, short-tempered. That happened pretty often. Most people would have peed their pants if they'd seen the blonde's outburst, but, the brunette had grown custom to them.

"Well, so-rry, I'm just as bored as-"

The brunette was interrupted by the brakes slamming, the sound of the car screeching, a scream, and herself and her companion flying onto the ground. "Ow..Diro! You need to be more careful! We didn't hit anything or one, did we?" the blonde asked, rubbing her head and helping the brunette up.

"Mu-mu-mu-mu-" Diro stuttered, pointing to the window. The two companions peeked out. The brunette gasped. Outside the window, there were several reploids with red eyes, mavericks, walking around. "Mavericks...oh god," the brunette whispered.

The blonde smiled. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I can blow off some steam!"

"Zero!" the brunette argued. "Now is NOT the time for a work out! We need to get rid of those things quickly!" The blonde raised a brow. "We? I thought you didn't like fighting, X?"

The brunette blushed and waved her hands like crazy. "You! I meant you! I don't fight!"

The blonde walked out of the door. "Wimp," she muttered. "I'm not a wimp! It's called being a pacifist! You should try it!" the brunette exclaimed angrily, but her companion was already out the door.

The blonde walked up to the mavericks. She now wore armor.

The blonde now wore a red, spherical helmet, with a bright, icy blue, upside-down triangular gem on the center, along with white bird-wing-like surrounding, with curved tops (like Zero's from the X series). She had white circles where her ears should be, which were communication unites. She had parallelogram shoulder pads (X series), with chest armor, that resembled a vest, that stopped before her stomach (Zero Series), with energy crystals on her shoulder pads, along with a thing yellow cuff (Her armor is a mix of the Megaman X series and the Zero series Zero armor). She had a white thong on, with a black jumpsuit (Zero Series). She had thick red boots. She had visors covering her eyes, and she held her red saber (thanks to some heavy modifying).

"Listen boys," she said, calmly, almost amused They're screwed. "I was oh so ever bored in that trailer with my wimpy sister-"

"I'm not a wimp! I'm a pacifist!"

"And I need to have some fun. So, wanna' dance?"

These Mavericks were asking for a death wish. The blonde maybe a swordsman in the movies, but, she's kickass in real-life too. In fact, she might possibly be better.

The Mavericks lunged.

The blonde lunged out of the way, and slashed one in half. Next, she kicked one in the stomach, the flipped over it, running across the other Mavericks' heads. "Hope I'm not being rude," the blonde boasted. As the Mavericks lunged again, the blonde stabbed them all at once through their core generator, destroying them all.

"That was too easy...I want some more fun!" she complained. The Mavericks compiled. A large, gargoyle-like Maverick. It had these huge wings, that went several feet high, and weighed more then maybe a thousand pounds. It had two, red, tiny, beady eyes, and a buster arm equipped. It had a large body frame, with a smaller head, and it's legs were attached and had a rocket booster for feet instead. A Golem (from Megaman Zero 1).

"Oh...you," the blonde spat. "I thought Weil got rid of you."

"Zero! Come back! We can out distance it!" the brunette called. The blonde shook her head and said, "Time to take out the trash!"

The blonde lunged at the golem. It was too heavy to move it's self and was hit by the saber, but, the saber seem to do nothing. "What-? My saber!" she exclaimed. "Zero!"

The golem threw it's arm, throwing the blonde a good several feet. Weakly, she got up. This wasn't a game anymore. She ran, her saber touching the ground, yelling a battle cry. She jumped at the last second and cut the golem's head off. Sparks flew as the rest of the body went crazy. The arms went flying in all directions and it flew off. But, the arms had hit the blonde, throwing her back, dealing great damage. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Zero!"

The blonde landed, face down, on the ground. Her head was to the side, her eyes closed. She her left arm was gone, and sparks flew in and out of the damaged area. She had several thick gashes, and a large X cut scar on her left hand, that slowly dripped blood. Her arms laid by her side, as her legs were spread apart from one another slightly. Her visors were broken, laying in heaps around her.

"Finally, that took long enough!" someone said. The reploid flew down. He had a cannon on his shoulder, with amo strips crossing his back. He had a purple chest armor, and a white body suite for his stomach. He had some kind of orange stomach plat on. He had shoulder pads that resembled the blonde's only purple with gold outlining. He had a navy blue jumpsuit for his waist down, and big bulky purple boots, with white tips and gold outlining.

The brunette watched as the purple reploid picked her companion up. "Diro, stay here," she said.

The purple reploid threw the blonde over his shoulder. "That was too-"

He was cut off by a buster blast, sending him a few feet into the air, dropping the blonde in the process. "Ah! No!"

The purple Maverick turned to find the brunette behind him. She wore blue armor. She had a mini helmet, that started at the bottom and ended before the top of her head. Her hair parted to show a mini-red head jewel. She wore blue chest armor, that was Tiffany blue (it's a real color. It's X's first and original chest plate armor color), and was True blue for the upper part (like X's armor). She had white knee pads, and white and azure blue sneaker-like shoes. She wore a baby blue jumpsuit for her whole body. She wore a white thong as well, with two green energy orbs on her hips. (Her armor is a mix of both X's, Model X, and this picture I found online!)

"What?! I was told only the Zero copy knew how to fight!" he exclaimed. He could clearly see the brunette shaking violently. "Pu-put my sister d-d-down! N-now!" she stuttered. The purple Maverick laughed. He couldn't help it, this pee-wee thought she could beat Vile. "What make you think you can beat me?" he taunted. Unlike the last one, the brunette was unmotivated.

"I'm nothing like my sister...Vile," she spat. Under the visors, Vile grinned and asked again, "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you trying?"

"For my sister's life and to save other people's life."

"Huh?"

"I"m usually a pacifist-"

"Like the real one."

"But, I will stand up and fight, not only for me, but for others as well. I will get rid of you, Vile, and I will save my sister."

She didn't stutter anymore. No, she was determined now. Nothing would stand in her way. She wasn't shaking, or showing any signs of fear. The gleam in her eyes saw right through Vile's soul it seemed (if reploids had souls. Do they?). But, it was all an act.

Before Vile could fight back, someone shot him in the back, sending him into the ground unconscious. The brunette turned to see another reploid. She was hoping for the blonde, but, she knew that was impossible.

The reploid was a girl. She had a dark, navy blue, almost black, chest top. With a blue gem in the center. She wore a helmet, that looked like an upside-down A, with spiked auburn hair poking through the back. She had bright green eyes, maybe a shade or two brighter than her own. She had an X scar on her face, right above her nose (she looks like someone I know...I just can't put my figure on it...). She held a hand gun straight at where Vile stood, with her right hand, and another in the left. She wore a gray body suite with two red, parallel lines that moved downwards and stopped at her gray thong. Her thong had a red part at the center, were the red lines met, and two bolts. She had thick, dark, navy blue boots with red stripes.

"That, was for chickening out on me," she stated cockily. The brunette raised her buster. The auburn held her hands up in surrender. "Wow, wow, wow, kid. I come in peace, and I don't want to go in pieces!" she exclaimed. The brunette couldn't help but giggle and lowered her weapon. "Who are you?' she asked.

"I'm Axis! Who are you, squirt?"

"One, don't call me that! And two, I'm X. Just X. That's my sister, Zero. We're on our way to film a movie. You wanna come with?"

"Sure! I love movies!"

"It's the least I could do to repay you, I'm not much of a fighter. But, we won't arrive until early morning. Okay?"

"You looked like a good with me!"

"It was all an act."

Axis didn't hear that last line.

With Axis's help, X helped Zero into the van. X and Axis transformed back into civilian clothing. Axis wore a dark navy blue T-shirt with a Red vest, that went to her hips. She wore black shorts that resembled X and Zero's. She had a gold belt, with little compartments every few inches. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but, it was more free than before. She wore sneakers.

"Lay her...here!"

They placed Zero on the bottom bunk. Axis walked to the front and took the wheel. She throttled the gas petal. The car sped ahead, running Vile over in the process. Axis rolled down the window, exclaiming, "Sorry! Not really!" and drove off. After a few miles, she gave the wheel back to Diro.

"Sorry man. I didn't want Vile getting up again," Axis apologized to the driver. He nodded and got back to driving. X brought a blanket on her sister. Sighing, she sat in the nearest chair and brought out her tools. "Whatda' doing, X?"

"Fixing Zero, again. This is like, the fifth time."

"The fifth!"

"She practically killed herself one time."

"She committed suicide!?"

"And then, this annoying brat reprogrammed her that one time too."

"What?!"

"And that other ti-"

"Stop! Please! I cannot take it anymore! Pu-LEA-se! Stop!"

By now, Axis was on the floor, holding her ears, screaming, "Lalalalalalala!" X couldn't help but laugh. She turned to her sister and started to work. After a few agonizing minutes, Axis crept up behind X. "So, what so you do in the movies?"

"I repair everyone."

"I thought you were an actress, like Zero."

"No. Apparently, I wasn't 'star quality'. I am just the girl who fixed everyone after they did something stupid."

"But...you look like a great actress."

"Thanks, but, I was never, and never could be, someone like Zero. It's just not in my programming."

She said it so sadly, like, she was berating herself. Axis looked at her young friend worriedly. She looked so sad. Like she wasn't worth it.

A few hours later, X sighed and sat back. It was dark out. Zero's arm was reattached, along with her visors and all the other broken parts. Wiping her brow, X got up and walked to the balcony at the end of the USV.

Axis watched her go. She leaned against the door.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face. Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheeks. For that which thou last heard me speak to- night Fain would I dwell on form , fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false: at lover's perjuries. Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be preserve an say thee nay. So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me gentlemen, I'll prove more true than those who have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware. My true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath discovered!" (Shakespear, Romeo and Juliet, Scene 2 Capulet's orchard, line: Juliet to Romeo)

"That was Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet, if I'm not mistaken," Axis whispered. "It was."

Axis turned to find Zero awake. She was sitting up in her bed. "X has a great talent for acting, better then my own's. She can recite a play as if it were her own. But, no one will let her bring the talent out. At night, when she thinks I'm asleep, she'll recite Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet over and over again. She has talent. And not just for acting either if you know what I mean..."

Axis nodded at the blonde. The moment she'd seen X, she'd sensed two things: Innocence and power. She's no ordinary reploid," she replied. "No, she's not. Which is why I protect her. She has more that meets the eye," Zero replied. "Beauty is seen, in the eye of the beholder. Or, in this case, acting."

X, Zero, and Axl (the males) studied Vile. Axl kept poking him with a stick he Harvest Moon shone light over them. "So...is he dead?" he asked. "No. Just unconscious. It would be too easy. But, he and the rest of these Mavericks, have taken large damage. Most of them are dead," Zero replied. X cringed.

"Who or WHAT do you think did this?"

"I'm not sure. Look. *There* more like everywhere, mavericks were all sliced by a saber. And *there*, buster shots. Vile has mostly buster and pistol shots. So, someone was here before."

"Yeah, but...who?"

X (female) sat on the balcony, holding her knees to her chest, and staring at the Harvest Moon. It gazed at her brightly, like inviting her to join. "Someday my friend, someday. But, for now, I am needed here," she whispered.

"Why is X so sad?" Axis asked. Zero sighed.

"I'm Zero, first of all, who are you?"

"Axis."

"Well Axis, it was two years ago. X had just been activated and-"

Zero was interrupted by the SUV braking, then speeding up. "Ahh!"

"X!"

Zero and Axis ran to the balcony to find no X. "X!" Zero called. Axis squinted. "There! I see her! She's unconscious in the middle of the road! She must of fallen off!"

Suddenly, they heard laughing. "What the-"

They turned to find several mavericks, at the center, Diro. "Diro! What the hell are you doing?" Zero exclaimed. "Master Sigma is in need of you. I was assigned to bring you to him!" Diro replied. Zero and Axis readied their weapons. "Maverick," they sneered.

(Males) X stared at the body. She was alive, luckily, but injured greatly. "Zero, Axl, I found an injured civilian. I think that's enough for one night. Let's meet back at base!" X said. "Rodger that X! See you there!" Axl replied happily.

X picked the girl up. As he did, the bangs parted and showed a red head jewel. X gasped. It was like his own, but smaller. In fact, she looked a little like him. She had his messy brown hair, and peach skin.

X gently placed her on the hover bike and sped off, checking on her every now and then. She quietly talked in her sleep. Saying things like, "Don't leave me!" and "No! Please!" X moved some of the bangs from her face. What had happened?

(Females) Zero and Axis stood back to back in the SUV. Before either could make a move, the car flipped into the air and crashed down. "Ahhhh!" they cried in unison, holding onto each other for dear life. When they opened their eyes, they saw Diro unconscious and most of the reploids destroyed.

"Hurry! We need to find X!" Zero commented, stepping on top of Diro purposely. Axis nodded and followed out. The duo stepped out into the evening night. Zero called, "X-! WHERE ARE YOU-?"  
No reply. (I didn't think so...) Zero fell to her knees. Axis watched from a distance.

"I failed. She's gone. Maybe even dead. And, I never got to saw goodbye."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why? She's not dead you know. That massive ball of energy is somewhere out there. And all we need to do is find her. Simple. Not, quit your moping and...get...up! We're not getting any younger!"

Zero whipped her eyes, and stood. "You're right, Axis, come on!"

They walked aimlessly, into the night. Using the moon as their guide.

(Males) X, Zero, and Axl waited by the recovery room. The light still red (Meaning she's still being, um...worked...on? 00...Screw it!). X's hand was fidgeting like crazy. Zero was holding it down with his elbow. Soon, the light dimmed and out walked Gate and the girl.

The girl looked only thirteen. She had, boy-length, messy brown hair. She had X's green eyes. She wore a sapphire mini-vest that stopped an inch after her chest, with a black shirt under. She wore blue sorts, that stopped at the end of her thighs, with a black belt, and black rolled up cuffs at the bottom. Her shoes were blue sneakers with black laces. She wore black socks. She had black ear pieces where her ears should be and a black choker.

The girl's eyes were on X, as his were on her. Gate ask for Zero.

"Listen Zero, I know it's going to sound strange, but, that girl, she's built the same way as X. Her systems, alike. Even the tech. is alike. She's like, the perfect copy of X! Who could of made her?"

"Why don't we ask?"

"You're taking this awfully calm."

"If X has a copy, so might Axl and I. We need to be ready. They might be hostile."

"Alright."

They walk back in. What they see surprises them. It's Axl, giving the kid a noggy, while she 'begs' for help by X. "Help! Please!" she laughed. When Axl saw Zero, he smiled and stopped. The kid dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. "I will get you back for that!" she threatened.

"With what? Water balloons?"

They have a glare-down. "Hey kid," Zero interrupted, "what's your name? Who made 'ya?"

The girl looks down sadly. "I was given the name Double-O-Thirty-Six-X (0036X). But everyone just calls me X-"

"What?!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"M-my name is X."

"Really!?"

"Uh-hu!"

"Back on the subject. Who created you?" Zero cut in.

"I'm not sure, really. All I remember, is running. I was running from something I couldn't see. I was scared to death. I was holding my sister's hand. All I heard was laughing, echoing in my head. 'I'll find you!' it said. 'And when I do, he'll be dead!' I had to keep running, though, I had to. For if I stopped, 'it' would catch me."

Axl clapped his hands in her face. She was acting like she was in a trance. Her eyes snapped open. "Huh?" she asked. "You were in a daze there, kid. Eyes became a foggy gray. You okay?" Axl replied. X blushed and nodded.

"'Yeah, that happens when I talk about that day. I could up, and I only hear the words. It feels like I'm reliving the day. The running, screaming, deaths, laughter- Huh!"

She covers her mouth and rushes out of the room. "Wait!" Axl called, but she wouldn't listen. She raced down the hall, cursing herself. 'Why did I tell them! Why! Why! Why!' she thought frantically. She turned into a room. When she looks around, she gasp.

It was a large room, with several compartments, each holding a navigator. One of them turns their head and X runs for the Janitor Closet. She shuts the door and sits down. "I'm an idiot! A real, big, ugly, bad-actress idiot! A moron! Retard! Any word that means stupid, I'm it!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her face.

Tears start springing. "Where are you, Zero? Axis? I need you more than ever..." she whispered, holding her knees to her chest. "I need...SOMEBODY...who will listen...and not think I'm crazy..or delusional...or insane...or psychotic...or..." she trailed off, her eyes darkening again. "YOU ARE A WEAPON OF WAR...DESTROY THEM...THAT'S AN ORDER.."someone said angrily in her head. She held her head.

Someone opened the door. "Are you okay?" a voice asked. X looked up to see a woman. She had chest-length medium blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink armor, with a mini helmet. "I'm not sure," she replied dully. The blonde sat next to her. "You want to talk about it?" she asked. X nodded, tears flowing rapidly as she leaned against the blonde.

"My name is Alia. What's your name?" Alia asked. "It's not even my own," X replied.

"How's that?"

"I'm only a copy."

"Of who?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe that X guy..."

"You know X?"

"Yeah. Saved my life twenty-four hours ago."

"What happened?"

"I was found, lying unconscious in the middle of the road. I heard he almost hit me."

X gave a dry laugh.

"Your name is X, isn't it?"

X looked down and nodded. "It's not even MY name...it's someone else's...I'm just a stupid, pathetic copy. I'm probably nothing like the 'real deal'."

"Well, tell me about yourself."

"I hate fighting. I always want another way around it. My sister calls me a wimp, but, I call myself a pacifist."

"X was like that, and still is."

"Knaw, really?"

"Yep. During the seventh Sigma War-"

"That Sigma guy needs a life."

Alia gave a dry laugh.

"He does. But, X had completely retired, thinking they wouldn't have to fight anymore, and could just find a way around. But, soon, with Axl's help, who he had just met and really disliked, he got back on the field. Sigma, was, yet again, taken down. But, he would rise again, and Lumine..."

Alia trailed off.

"I bet you he doesn't like Shakespear's..."

"What?"

"Acting."

"Umm..."

With Alia's confused look, she took a breath and recited, "Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden: Too like the lightning, which dose cease to be Ere one can say ''It lightens'. Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when we next meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my..um..chest." (Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet, Scene 2, Capulet's Orchard, line: Juliet)

Alia raised a brow. "Shakespear, huh? And, that last word...that wasn't the correct word."

"I am NOT saying the word!"

" I don't blame you...it's an awkward line, no doubt."

X looks up to Alia.

"Tell me,"

"Hm?"

"Does X care about Shakespear?"

Alia thought of this. She smiled. "He does. I remember, one night, I found him reciting those lines from Shakespear's play as well. He's a guppy sometime. You know, you would make a good actress."

"I don't know. I always freeze on stage. I can never seem to say the lines."

"That'll be gone with practice. Don't worry."

"Thank you Alia."

"No problem...X."

X remained quiet. "You tired?" Alia asked. She nodded. Alia carried X up and walked out. Some stared at her. but, she didn't notice. "Where, art thou, Romeo..." X whispered quietly, Alia almost missed it. "Where art thou Romeo, indeed. Where art thou knight in shining armor?" Alia replied quietly, tucking the reploid to bed. The girl grasped for the pillow.

Alia gave a humorous giggle as she walked back into the room with a bear. "Take care of it," she whispered quietly. "I promised," the reploid girl said unconsciously. Alia pulls the covers up. "Good night, little Juliet. Good night." 


	2. Together with doubts!

Six looked at me as if I were nuts, which, I might be. "What!?" Six exclaimed. "I'm going to save Commander Zero," I said again, my voice not as strong. Six looked skeptical. I don't blame her. I was given one heck of a mission. "No offense, but, shouldn't I be put on this mission? After all, you're still a rookie, A. You can't even pass the Class A exams without hesitating, how can you save the Commander AND yourself?" I sighed. If anything, I wanted Six to come with me, but, that wouldn't be happening. "Just, please let me go before I change my mind. Please," I begged. Six sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just, come back alive," she said. I smiled. "You bet I will."

I stepped on the transporter and smiled. Six smiled back. I disappeared in a stream of silver light. I landed one hundred feet from the Maverick Base. My heart pounding. It was too late to turn back now. I hid behind a bush and called to Alia.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"Yes."

Few!

"Okay, when you enter the base, I won't be able to get into contact with you,"

Damn it!

"But, I might be able to every now and then."

Better than nothing.

"Okay, you remember where to go?"

"Yes Alia. Wish me luck," I said with another gulp.

Slowly, I made my way through the ventilation systems. I moved to the right and stopped. People were talking below me. "Lord Sigma wants Zero alive, remember?! He wants to attract that new rookie! What's her name? Hm, I'll remember! Just, get back to the fifth floor you moron!"

Wow, it's my lucky day. I crawled into the elevator shaft and jumped out when it reached five. I entered the shaft again. As I crawled, I could smell blood. I followed the scent to a heavily guarded room. I looked through the other side to see Zero chained to and wall and covered in blood. HIS blood. I did something I would reject I did...I cursed. "Holy shit!" I whispered. The guards looked at each other, clearly confused about something. I snickered. They probably thought I was some type of bug that was let in by accident. Slowly, I undid the panel to the vent. system and slowly lowered myself down. Zero looked at me with a weak and confused look. "Commander Zero," I started. "I'm from Maverick Hunter HQ. I was sent to help you." "Who, are, you?" I hesitated with my name.

There were probably cameras in the room. I took out my buster and shot the cameras. I didn't have much time now. "I'll explain when we get back to Hunter HQ, but, right now, we're running out of time. Let me take these off," I said deactivating his cuffs. Commander Zero fell down to the ground. I helped him up. "How are we getting out?" he asked. "Through the emergency shaft," I answered walking towards a lose brick. I moved several bricks and revealed a giant whole into the fourth floor. I sighed and took out my remote-control light orb I once made. I kissed it gently and sent it into the hallway. Once it got to the end I made it self-destruct. "What was that!?"

"An intruder!"

"Hurry! Move men!"

Several mavericks ran down the hallway towards what's left of my light Orb. I shed a soft tear and quietly jumped down with Zero. I swiftly, but carefully, moved to the elevator. I stepped in, luckily with no one else in it, and shot the emergency shaft, they seem to have a lot of them. I pulled myself and Zero up.

As the elevator descended, I kick open a loose board in the shaft. I jumped through with Zero. We landed outside the Maverick HQ. "Alia, I have Commander Zero. I need back up!" I called into the headset. "Can you read me?"

"Sorry kid, but no one will be able to hear you."

I turned to see a reploid in a mecha-suite. He had purple armor, which is all I needed to see. "Vile," I stated. 'Damn it! Six was right!' He smirked. "You thought you won, didn't you?" he asked. I cocked an eye brow. "Ugh, 'ya, I actually did." Vile growled. "You think your funny, don't you?" he hissed.

"Are these rhetorical?"

"Ahh! That's it!" Vile shot a missile. "Perfect," I stated as I jumped out of the way and shot a full charged shot into the missile launcher. The machine lurched violently.

"Why you little-"

"Pest?"

I knew I was crossing the line. I knew I should be taking this seriously, but, all though times, Six and I playing around when no one was looking, brought out my inner cockiness. I couldn't help it. I was terrified on the inside, trust me, I felt as though I could explode, like a bomb in my body was on 001, but wasn't going to burst for some reason.

Vile shot out of his other cannon. I jumped out of the way. I laid Zero down. I didn't want to risk hurting him. "Be, careful," he whispered to me. "Vile, is very strong," I nodded at him. Time to be serious. I ran, shot several, half charged shots at Vile. They all hit, but barely did anything.

"Hahaha! You think that 'll do anything!?"

I looked at my surroundings. The ground was soft and mushy. I could see Vile's Mech. starting to sink. I smirked. I jumped over Vile's mech. and shot it's back. It turned around and jumped. The mech. sank like, six feet into the mush. I giggled lightly.

Vile jumped out of his Mech. and faced me. He readied his cannon. This was going to be harder. He was much faster this way. I ran to my left, away from the Commander. I tried to contact Alia again. "Alia! Alia?! Please! Answer! I'm facing Vile, with an injured Zero! I need back up-! Ahhhhh!"

I was rudely interrupted by Vile hitting me. I flew into the building. I cried out in pain. I was not good with this. Vile took a step towards me. I tried to fire my buster, but, I realized by buster was jammed. 'Oh no! Not again! I'm going to die at the hands of Vile, and I won't even get to save Commander Zero!' I thought frantically.

Vile kept shooting at me as he closed in. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. I realized I was done for unless I did some quick thinking. I knew one of my heroes and one of the most famous maverick hunters was injured and was relying on me to save him. I knew I was injured and that I was versing one of the world's top two mavericks. I knew my best weapon was out. But, I didn't know how to win.

Vile charged for the finishing blow.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but, I'd be lying."

All the sudden, everything went quiet. I heard nothing. I clearly saw Vile charging up my death, and I also saw Zero, his eyes full of regret and sadness. I saw my life flash before my eyes, like when you're about to die, sorta thing. But, then, I saw my OTHER weapon. Vile released the shot. "No!" I heard Zero yell. Vile started laughing. "I knew you were all talk!" he shouted. The cannon blast was deflected. He looked up, in pure surprise. "What?!"

There I was, a faint gold aura surrounding me, while I held my saber. I narrowed my eyes and pushed myself out of the crater-that-used-to-be-a-wall. I growled softly. I rushed forward and sliced at Vile's right arm. I fell clean off. "Agh! You little brat!"

I couldn't hear him. My body was being controlled by some kinda force. I don't even know what it is. I could see myself doing it, but, I wasn't in control of MYSELF. I moved again.

I slashed at Vile's cannon. It exploded because of my strike. I wanted to stop. I wasn't this good with a blade! Something was going very wrong inside myself! 'Please stop!' I called in my head. 'He's had enough!'

But, it was no use. I wasn't in control. I slashed again and again. The one thing I could control was my eyes. Tears were following out. I cut Vile's hand off. "Ah! Why you little!" he called. He shot at me. I dodged.

I was getting emotionally and physically tired. I was going to pass out soon. Vile was breathing hard. I moved in for the attack. "STOP!" I cried. My body stopped and I regain control again. I was breathing heavily. I ran over to Zero and teleported out of the Maverick area before anyone or thing could stop me.

When we arrived at Hunter HQ, people crowded around to see Zero. With what little strength was left, I pushed through the crowd and gave Zero to Lifesaver. "Get him help," I whispered. He nodded and left. I was losing my vision. Alia and Six ran to me. "Are you okay?" they asked. I fell forward, losing consciousness.


End file.
